Mariska
Summary Mariska, the third and only female of the Dark Purveyors in "Lollipop Chainsaw". She is summoned by Swan along with the other Dark Purveyora as part of a ritual in the front yard of San Romero High. After being summoned, she is the first to speak, expressing her disgust to be in Earth.Unlike the other Purveyors who seek nothing but to reek havoc and rot the city, her goals are different, wanting to achieve a large collective consciousness. Thsi might be because she represent's Swan's innermost feelings. Especially toward what he felt over Juliet before he found out she was dating Nick. This can be seen as she is oddly welcoming to Juliet and Nick despite being enemies. Her fighting style also seems to reflect this symbolism as most of her attacks don't do much harm (rather she just sent Juliet on some crazy Acid Trips). Her body seems to also be the most rotten as she is green and she smells awful. She is influenced by the Jefferson Airplane, Aldous Huxley, and BAD fashion sense. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Mariska AKA "The Queen of Psychadelia" Origin: Lollipop Chainsaw Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Dark Purveyor, Hippie Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation, Levitation, Teleportation, Can create a giant bubble to protect herself and float around in, Telekinesis, Duplication Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can deal physical damage to Juliet in her illusions) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Juliet) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: City Block level via power-scaling (Mariska actually only suffered one actual wound from Juliet before being incapacitated) Stamina: High Range: Long range with illusions Standard Equipment: Sitar (her instrument) Intelligence: A skilled illusionist, Mariska was able to cause Juliet physical harm with her psychedelic attacks and gave the hero a great deal of trouble. However, due to her hippie origins, Mariska is often loopy and acts as if she is under the influence of a drug much of the time, being dazed and seemingly absent from her surroundings unless provoked. Weaknesses: Mariska is the least violent of the Purveyors so her attacks don't do much damage unless she is provoked. She seemed to be weakened after Juliet cut her right shoulder area, which can be presumed as she can't play her Sitar anymore Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychadelia:' Mariska's main ability, where she puts her foe into a strong trance. (Juliet thought she went through the entire barn but in reality, she didn't move an inch) *'Psychic Bubble:' Mariska will usually encase herself inside a giant bubble that protects her from attacks. *'Bubble Blast:' Mariska creates a bubble that doesn't cause. Real harm but drains heath and traps her opponent *'Mecha-Chicken Zilla:' Mariska summons a giant robotic chicken head that attempts to peck at the enemy. *'Need a Hand?:' Mariska creates a large version of her hand that chases the opponent. *'Pretty Gritty Butterflies:' Mariska creates prism colored butterflies that latch onto the opponent, slowing them down and slowly draining their health *'Rocket's Red Glare:' Mariska summons a rocket ship that won't stop chasing the opponent until their hurt or a short period of time has passed *'Tractor Factor:' Mariska rides a tractor that chases the opponent. She can ride more than one depending whether she has a double or not *'Napalm Field:' Mariska summons a bunch of bombs that surround Mariska and blow up anyone who comes close *'Psychic Spin:' If her bubble is broken, she will levitate and spin rapidly as a desperation attack. *'Duplication:' Mariska rips herself in half and creates a double of herself. She can have up to eight at a time (I like to call this move "One Truth becomes two...") Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Illusionists Category:Undead Category:Lollipop Chainsaw Category:Musicians Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Suda51 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Bubble Users